


The Vampire Diaries Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9978311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the show The Vampire Diaries, mostly Damon/Elena.Warnings: dub-con, dark themes





	1. More

She feels it, the moment when the balance tips, and she’s taking too much. She knows it won’t kill him, but she doesn’t know what it _might_ do to him. It can’t be good for him, has to hurt.

 

She waits for him to ask her to stop, but he doesn’t – and she realizes after a moment that… he _won’t_.

 

 _Ever_.

 

It’s a rush of power that appeals to her new nature, and it only makes her draw harder from him, something dark within her relishing his soft, startled gasp of pain. She doesn’t care.

 

All she wants is _more_...


	2. "Looking Down on Me"

The look in her dark eyes, the wicked smile on full, red lips makes him weak, steals his will so that just the slightest pressure of her hand against his shoulder pushes him to his knees.   
  
Her breath quickens, eyes hazy with desire at his willing submission.   
  
He smirks up at her as her hand cups his cheek. "Elena Gilbert, are you looking down on me?"   
  
She almost smiles, rolls her eyes. "Stop it," she whispers. "You'll spoil it."   
  
He raises both hands to rest at her hips, careful and reverent, before gently pushing her back against the wall and shifting in closer... and proceeding to make her forget all about his lame little joke, and everything else that exists besides just the two of them.


End file.
